


Yes Day

by dreammaker_heartbreaker



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/dreammaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is tired of all of the bad man luck she has been having. So, she decides to release good vibes into the universe hoping that karma will reward her. Will saying yes to new experiences brighten her future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Day

" Good morning co-workers!" Mindy greeted her office with open arms looking as fabulous as usual, "Not you Morgan" she said swerving his impending hug.

"You're awfully sprightly today." Jeremy offered whilst skimming his stack of mail.

"And why shouldn't I be? I'm young, I'm hot, I'm sort of wealthy...the world is my oyster yo!"

"You are such an inspiration Dr L", Betsy said, always in awe of her boss, "You should write a book." Mindy looked at her endearingly, nodded emphatically until Morgan suggested, "With Oprah."

Mindy's smile vanished and she grabbed him by the collar, "What did I tell you about mentioning that hussy's name in my presence?!"

"Sorry Dr L, I forgot. I'm sorry, don't beat me!" He begged cowering from her glare.

"Beat you? Why would I- whatever. Just don't do it again." She recomposed her happy face and began to explain, "I have decided to re-evaluate my life and live it in a more positive way. I am releasing good vibes into the universe and karma will reward me."

"Oh please."

"Ah, is that the voice of cynicism I hear penetrating my aura?"

"Ha! Penetrating!"

"Really Peter? You're a gynaecologist."

"You don't really believe in karma." Danny said leaning against his office entrance.

"Of course I do, that's why I help old people cross the street, I donate to charity, read to little orphan babies."

Danny's eyes bore into her until she cracked.

"Ok, I haven't done any of that stuff yet but I will. It's all part of my new life plan. I am counter acting my bad man luck by doing good things and that is why today friends, I am making a change. Today, is 'Yes day.' Every opportunity that comes my way I will answer with a resounding yes!"

"Will you help me dress Grandma's bunions ready for her salsa class tonight?"

"It hasn't started yet Morgan."

"That's impossible, what if a homeless guy asked you to build him a house? Or give him a pedicure?" Danny chimed in knowing how to break Mindy's new positivity.

"Well, if I were equipped to do so, then I would of course...thankfully I am not so that rules out that unlikely scenario."

"Will you come to bible study with me?" Betsy asked innocently from her corner.

"I will...talk to you privately about that."

"I want to be made partner in the practice." Beverly said trying her luck.

"That is more of a statement than a question, so good for you Beverly...dream big!"

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Danny asked.

"Yes. It starts now."


End file.
